pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane
|released = 13.0.0 ||lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 75 (approximately 1 rocket per second.) |capacity = 4 |attribute = |mobility = 11 (Weight) 50 (Current Mobility) |cost = 40 |reskinof = Armageddon and Missile Thrower |title = Hurricane |theme = Military/Incendiary |attackspeed = 87 |Level required = None(craftable) |number = 248}} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a reskinned version of both Armageddon and Missile Thrower. It has 4 grey tubes with 3 tan lines, a grey handle with brown stripes, an orange trigger, a 4x scope, and its entire body is grey. On the body, there is a small caution symbol with an exclamation mark on it, similar to the one on the Nail Minigun. Strategy It has High Efficiency, decent rate of fire (high for a heavy), low capacity, and moderate mobility. Tips * Use this the same way you use the Armageddon. This does the same thing as it. * Since this weapon has area damage, aim at an opponent's feet. ** Cluster them with Singular Grenade first and then rain down your shots. ** On the contrary, note that it can sometimes be a one-shot, but only with a direct hit. * Stay at close or medium range, as this weapon does have travel time. ** Use the Jet Fuel module to help increase rocket speed. * Conserve ammo, as this weapon does not have too much ammo. * If the opponent rocket jumps a lot, time the shot and wait for the opponent to land. ** Better still, switch to a high accuracy primary like the Secret Forces Rifle or the Impulse Rifle to take care of Rocket-jumpers. * This weapon can rocket jump, but it is not recommended since it only has 4 shots. * In the realistic brawls this weapon is incredibly good, and can be 1-2 shots to kill max level. Counters * Use a long ranged weapon as it is easily avoidable at long range. * Use weapons that slow down its user. * Treat this the same way as a user with the Armageddon, but with increased Efficiency. * Strafe around them and keep jumping, making it harder for them to hit you with the rockets. * Rocket jump if possible so it'll be harder for the user to get you. Recommended Maps * Nuclear City * Small ranged map. Equipment Setups * Equip a long ranged weapon and a mobile weapon. * A primary/backup to finish off weakened target. Trivia *It is based on the real world M202 Flame Assault Shoulder Weapon American rocket launcher. **Unlike its real-life and in-game counterparts, this weapon could hold 6 rockets when it should only be 4. **This got fixed in the "Combat Level" Update where it now only has 4 ammo, which is much more realistic. *It is the second weapon that has been the 3rd reskin of its predecessors, the Missile Thrower (PG3D) and the Armageddon (PG3D), the other being the Dino Slayer. *It was the overpowered counterpart of Armageddon when the Combat Update introduced as this was 1 rocket kill vs 4 rockets kill. **After 15.1.0 Update, both Heavies are 3 rockets kill as for balancing gameplay. **In the current update, this and its regular counterpart are 2 rockets kill. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Clan Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Legendary